Battle Royale
The Battle Royale game mode features 10 teams of 2 players in a war to be the last team standing! Teams must drop into the arena and battle it out to kill their opponents and survive until the very end whilst a storm is slowly pushing everyone into a progressively smaller area - once only one team remains and all other opponents have been killed, the final team wins and the game ends.''' 'After a player is killed, they can opt to spectate the remainder of the game to discover the outcome of both their team and the game as a whole. '''Winning Conditions' Survival is a game of last team standing - Enter the battlefield and sneak or battle your way to survive to the bitter end! * To win a game of Battle Royale, you must be the only player/ team alive! * This means all other teams must be defeated by either you, your teammate or the formidable storm! The Storm As the match progresses, a deadly storm approaches and encroaches from the edges of the arena inwards damaging all Mercenaries trapped inside! Over time the storm will get smaller and smaller forcing all Mercenaries into a progressively smaller zone. The storm also impedes vision, so be sure not to get caught inside!\ The Landscape There are several different tiles within the arena that can have varying effects on your mercenary throughout the battle. * Basic Tiles are the default tile covering most of the map. These tiles have no additional effect. * Grass Tiles provide cover for your mercenary, allowing you to be partially hidden from view. * Tent Tiles provide cover for your mercenary, unless someone is in the same tent as you. * Water Tiles impede movement, slowing down your mercenary's movement speed. * Tiles covered by Storm damage your mercenary every few seconds. Better get out of there quickly! Pickups Littered around the arena are weapons, ammo, and crates. Weapons come equipped with a standard amount of ammo, which can be refilled by the ammo scattered around the arena. Crates give out ammo, weapons, and flares. When a Mercenary has been killed, the equipped weapon and half of his ammo will be dropped onto the ground as a reward for the killer. Weapons * A variety of weapons are scattered around the arena. These weapons range from pistols to rocket launchers, so pick the one that fits your playstyle best! Ammo * 3 different types of ammo are scattered around the arena. ** Gold ammo can be fired by the Dual Pistols and the Needle Repeater. ** Silver ammo is used by the Shotgun, Inferno, Skirmish Bow, and Grenades. ** Bronze ammo is fired by the Auto Launcher, Deadeye Rifle, and Grim Laser. * However, some weapons do not require ammo. ** Both the Fists and the Turbo Wrench can be used at any time without expending ammo. Crates * Crates contain ammo and weapons, or flares. Flares * Flares are pickup items which can be dropped from crates during a game of Battle Royale. * Once collected, flares replace the special button until it is used. ** NOTE: Players can only have 1 flare on them at any one time. ** Specials cannot be used whilst the player has a flare. * Flare mechanics work similarly to ballistic special weapons - the player fires a flare like so: ** Click on the special button (with the flare icon present). ** Aim where you want the supply drop to land. ** Fire and wait for the supply drop to land! * Supply drops called from flares contain twice the amount of weapons and ammo in a normal crate. Tips *Try to find a weapon as early as possible. Fists don't do as much damage as a gun, after all. *Group up with your teammate! Two heads are better than one! *Seek out fights. By killing other mercenaries, you get more ammunition and special charge, which can turn the tide of battle in your favor. *Avoid water tiles. These tiles make you an easy target for mercenaries, even if they have poor aim.